


When The Booty Swaps

by Bittodeath



Series: A KuroDai Aesthetic [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bodyswap, Cemetery, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Goth!Kuroo, Love, M/M, Virgin Daichi, vampire!Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Following their first meeting, Daichi the Vampire-Guardian and Kuroo fell in love. And today, to relieve Daichi of his duty for some time, they swap their bodies and duties.





	When The Booty Swaps

**Author's Note:**

> A follow-up to "Aesthetic" (written for KuroDai Week 2017). I don't think you need to read the first to understand this, but... it'll make much more sense.  
> Prompt: Body Swap.

It was July 27, 2018 and the sun was setting. Kuroo had been waiting for this day. He’d been waiting since Daichi talked about it six months ago. He made his way through the cemetery, walking between the tombs without tripping once. For two years, he’d been coming here every night at sunset, sleeping there more than once. It had all started when he’d met Daichi, the vampire-guardian of the cemetery.

Two years later and he was happily in love with a dead man, and tonight… Tonight would be special. _Unique_. Tonight, thanks to the lunar eclipse, they would swap their bodies for fifteen days – until the solar eclipse of August 11. Kuroo would get to know what it was like to be a vampire, and a guardian vampire to that, while Daichi enjoyed the life as a living-breathing-man.

Kuroo sat down next to Daichi’s closed grave, waiting for his undead boyfriend to come out of his coffin, his fingers twitching on his bottle of scotch. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He was a complete wreck – but after all, today was the big day. Or the big night, rather. Because swapping bodies was far from being an innocent process – it was, by far, the most intimate thing they could do. Sure, he’d slept in Daichi’s coffin while his boyfriend made his rounds in the early morning, and Yachi had lent them her mausoleum so they could lay curled up one around the other (they had stashed blankets and pillows in her tomb). But they had never dared to go farther than kisses, hugging and some blood-drinking. So Kuroo would have been nervous for all these reasons, but there was another one that made his toes curl: he would be Daichi’s first.

He twisted the bottle top open and gulped a large sip of alcohol to soothe his nerves and stop his heart from hammering in his chest. The whole cemetery already knew he was there, there was no need to make himself more obnoxious. He waited until the sun had disappeared behind the horizon, and the dark had settled, before Daichi slid out of his tomb. His vampire boyfriend no longer wore rags; Kuroo had made sure to provide him with new clothes after they met.

The only problem with having a cute vampire boyfriend was, there could be no dinner date. Or at least, not in the traditional sense.

“I missed you”, Daichi breathed, wrapping his cold arms around him and nuzzling his neck.

Kuroo kissed him soundly, sharing with him the taste of alcohol, and pushed aside his collar to offer his jugular. Practical questions had been dealt with weeks ago, and they had agreed that Daichi would feed on Kuroo so that he wouldn’t have to experience thirst too soon. On the other hand, Kuroo had waited to eat so Daichi would be able to enjoy a nice heavy meal. He hadn’t told him that, though, and simply commanded pizzas to be delivered on a specific tomb for them to “share”.

Daichi inhaled deeply, cheeks flushed already, and licked Kuroo’s neck before sinking his pointy teeth deep into his blood vessel and drinking warm, thick blood from the wound. He was sated quickly though, because he could feed regularly now. His tongue licked the drops, healing the wounds on his lover, and Kuroo shivered.

“You taste so good”, Daichi sighed.

Kuroo smiled softly and kissed his lips. Daichi averted his eyes, blushing even more now as Kuroo clasped their hands together.

“Are you still sure about this? You can still say no and turn back…”  
“I’m sure”, Kuroo assured him. “And you, love? Are you ready?”

Daichi smiled nervously.

“I… hope I’ll be good enough. C’mon”, he added, tugging on his hand.

Daichi had insisted to handle the specifics of their love-making and, knowing him, Kuroo was sure it would be something sappily romantic. Weirdly enough, it didn’t bother him. That was something cute and endearing with Daichi; he always treated him like he was a precious jewel to be cherished. He followed, patting his back pocket to make sure he still had the small bottle of lube there. He was about certain Daichi wouldn’t have thought of it, what with his lifetime and education, and even if he had, it was not like there would be a supermarket in the cemetery where he could buy some. Kuroo almost snorted at the image of his boyfriend wandering with awe in the supermarket aisle. Damn, he wished he could see that – but as the vampire-guardian, he would be bound to the cemetery, like Daichi currently was.

He stopped dead in his tracks, mouth dropping open, when he saw what Daichi had prepared for them. In the exact centre of the cemetery was a huge tomb of black marble, where laid princess Kiyoko Shimizu. She was a spectre, who had finally been avenged and had gone on with her afterlife two months ago. The tomb was surrounded with glowing candles which reflected on the slick stones. A large blanket had been spread over the tomb, and pillows were scattered about it. Kuroo recognized them as the stash in Yachi’s mausoleum.

“It’s beautiful”, he whispered to his lover, who had been anxiously waiting for his reaction. “I really like it, Daichi.”

Daichi seemed to be pleased, though he was still twitchy with anticipation. Kuroo looped an arm around his waist and pulled him flush against him to kiss him. He took his time to make him breathless, though Daichi didn’t actually need to breathe, licking gently into his mouth and tracing his fangs with the tip of his tongue. His own heart was beating wildly, and he was sure Daichi’s would have been worse if it had still been beating. Slowly, he laid a hand on Daichi’s chest and stepped back to stand closer to the make-shift bed. The altar to their union.

He tried to keep his fingers firm as he dropped his jacket and worked open his shirt’s buttons. He fished the lube from his pocket and deftly hid it under a pillow before dropping his trousers and underwear, his shoes already off. He felt extremely vulnerable as the cool night air brushed against his naked skin, his lover’s eyes watching him with hungry intent. Daichi moved and suddenly Kuroo was being lifted into his arms and laid on the thick blanket. The candles’ lights danced on his skin.

“You’re so beautiful”, Daichi breathed against his lips as he kissed him, hands sliding against his sides. He sighed. “I want to do it right but I honestly have no idea what to do. Nothing I heard from the others made sense.”  
“Don’t worry about it”, Kuroo kissed him back. “How about I get ready while you drop the clothes, love?”

Daichi nodded slowly and Kuroo grabbed the lube, poured some on his fingers and slowly worked himself open. That was something he knew perfectly and it eased some of the nervousness away. Daichi had easily ditched his clothes and was now kneeling between his parted legs and watching his every move with intent. Kuroo pulled his fingers away and fumbled for a condom, before remembering it was still in his pockets.

“Daichi, in my trousers’ pocket… The front, left one…”

Daichi didn’t wait for him to finish and fished the lone item in said pocket. He looked curiously at the little square in his hand.

“What’s this?”

Kuroo’s smile twitched with a slight uneasiness – he _really_ needed to teach a few things to his innocent boyfriend – as he grabbed the condom.

“It’s a condom, love. For protection. I don’t want to take any risks, who knows what could happen?”  
“I trust you to do what’s right”, Daichi smiled. “But I have absolutely no idea what you want to do with this.”

Looking at him in the eye, Kuroo teared the packaging open and steadily rolled the condom on Daichi’s hard length. The vampire gasped at the contact, staring at him in shock, and Kuroo settled back into the pillows. Luckily, Daichi had caught on what he was meant to do and he pulled Kuroo’s leg up, kissing his ankle gently, and up his calf, to his knee, which he settled over his shoulder. He grabbed his own cock to steady it, despite his trembling hand, and looked anxiously at Kuroo’s expression as he started to push inside. A deep sigh of pleasure escaped him and Kuroo melted into his touch. There was something oddly charming to his boyfriend’s inexperienced fumbling. This was by no means mind-blowing, but it still was the best Kuroo had ever had. Because it wasn’t just sex. It was love.

It was love and Daichi was giving it his all, gentle and tender as he worshipped him, bending over him to seal their lips together and muffle his own moans. Kuroo reached between them to stroke himself in time with his thrusts. From Daichi’s movements, he knew this wouldn’t be long – he would be surprised if it was. But it was Daichi, settled deep inside of him, his feelings pouring all over him, and it was more than enough to make his stomach knot and his belly warm up quickly. It was enough to bring him to the verge of pleasure.

And then Daichi stroke that spot inside and Kuroo came without warning with a hoarse cry of pleasure.

“I love you”, Daichi whispered with tears in his eyes as he released into the condom.  
“I love you too”, Kuroo replied with a soft smile as Daichi collapsed on him.

Daichi pulled off and Kuroo tied the condom for him, before he realized his skin was tingling. It was finally happening. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. His whole world seemed to tip and when he opened his eyes again, it was to an unsettling sight: his own body, sprawled lewdly, sated and covered in his own semen, with a look of utter adoration on his face.

Then he realized he could smell better, hear better, see better. He realized the cold of the breeze didn’t bother him anymore, and that his own body smelt very enticing. That the red under his skin was very endearing. He pulled his gaze from his body to look at his new flesh-vessel: he knew Daichi was strong, but feeling it in his muscles and bones was completely different. He licked his fangs with precaution, and barked out a laugh.

“This is amazing, Daichi”, he said, elated.

But Daichi was staring at his hands and shaking slightly with sobs, and Kuroo pulled him against him.

“What is it, love?” he whispered, wiping his tears.  
“I’m happy”, Daichi replied, and hell, did his voice really sound like that? “It feels so good, and it’s so amazing to be bound to you like this. I’m just… a bit overwhelmed.”

Kuroo kissed his temple and wrapped one of the blankets around themselves. Looking at the time, he saw the pizza had probably been delivered.

“Wait for me here”, he said, kissing Daichi’s nose, and pulled clothes on quickly before rushing off to the delivery point.

Except he hadn’t thought of his new-found speed and found himself there much quicker than he had planned, which made him laugh. He grabbed the way-too-hot pizzas and stacked them in his arms, before running back to Daichi, who was still waiting for him.

Daichi was currently fighting with his trousers, flailing around miserably, and Kuroo couldn’t contain his laughter. He put the pizzas down on a tomb and went to help him, ruffling his hair in the process.

“Having a hard time with skinny jeans, love?”  
“I’m having a hard time with those endless legs of yours”, Daichi grumbled. At that moment, his stomach growled loudly. “What’s that smell? It’s incredibly good…”  
“Pizza!” Kuroo grinned, bringing the boxes to him.

It didn’t take long for Daichi to devour the food like starving man, licking his greasy fingers off with a wild smile on his face.

“I had forgotten”, he whispered, “how _good_ food actually is. Damn.”  
“You are adorkable”, Kuroo mumbled, looking at him.

Daichi glared.

“How dare you make such a lame pun? How dare you do that with your mouth… _MY_ mouth, actually?”

Kuroo only grinned wider.

“I love you”, he whispered, bending forward to kiss him.

They kissed and kissed, Daichi wrapping his arms around the now strangely sturdy frame of Kuroo to pull him down. Kuroo laid his head on Daichi’s chest – hearing his own heart beating, and knowing that for now, Daichi was alive. Living and breathing.

“I was lucky the day I met you”, he whispered.  
“It was no luck”, Daichi replied, gently massaging his skull. “It was fate.”

Kuroo smiled. Fate, yes. After all, Daichi had been waiting for him, hadn’t he?


End file.
